It Doesn't Matter, I Love You
by kiwibkute
Summary: Kiba/OC Hundreds of years before their time, a prophecy was foretold. Two lovers who have many lives placed in their hands. Will life's circumstances prove too much? Will the prophecy be remembered? Or will their families tear them apart?
1. Prologue

Revised again! Thinking about this story (for several years now :P) I realized how much more interesting I could make it. I was already wanting to change a bunch of things anyways when I first started revising it which is why I lost my motivation and stopped posting. I didn't really know what to do. I don't really have a super clear idea now either but I am feeling more motivated and inspired with my new realizations about what I can do. I apologize but don't expect me to post consistently. I know that's not a great motivator for sticking with this story but I know we all keep those well loved stories on our favorites list hoping for a new chapter someday. All I ask is that you give me that chance. The good news is that I have a base to work from and I love lots of things about this story so I will finish it someday. The bad news is that I'm graduating next semester and my priority is to make sure that happens. So while I may not post a lot on here hopefully behind the scenes I can get lots of stuff finished. But again it's going to take me time as the changes I'm making are complex and I'm going to have to work it all out. Well that's all I wanted to say so let's start!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, concepts, plot, etc. I do own my OC's.

* * *

Deep in the mountains, from the grey, snow clouds that hung low in the sky, a gentle yet continuous snow fell onto the already snow packed ground. The tops of some trees could barely be seen and many more were hidden under the tens of feet of snow that had gathered over many months. Small snowdrifts were beginning to form around what remained of the trees as well as a camp that was now being slowly broken down. The massive group consisted of over a thousand people and their animals but their numbers did nothing to stave off the freezing cold that sunk beneath their wool and fur clothing. The biting wind only added to everyone's misery, aiding the cold and snatching the already thin air from their mouths.

The group was at the end of a large valley, miles and miles wide with two immense mountain ranges on either side. Though nowhere near the bases the two mountain ranges still towered over everyone, never letting a single person forget their tiny, insignificant existence. Just in front of the camp were several smaller mountain ranges that formed two narrow ravines, each one being a path that the group would take.

Though the cold united them, the large group clearly consisted of two opposite kinds of people. Some had red upside down triangles, long like fangs, on their cheeks and by their sides walked large dogs and even an occasional wolf. Others, though not immediately visible, had long dark green rectangles going down their spine and by their sides prowled all manner of large cats, many not looking too pleased with the weather.

Soon, though not soon enough for some, everyone was packed up and ready to move and the leaders began to trudge through the snow along the invisible road. After a short distance they made their way down a small hill of snow, where the road and dirt reemerged. The heads of each group of people continued to walk until they reached a fork in the road near the base of the middle mountain range. At the fork stood an old broken down shack which seemed to be magically unaffected by all the snow that had fallen and was still continuing to fall. The two leaders, heads of their bloodlines, stood several feet from the shack opposite of each other, clearly indicating the path they would take; dog bloodline to the left, cat bloodline to the right. The large group began to split as they reached the fork, everyone spreading out to make room for those behind them. This was their final meeting place and as everyone filed in the leaders conversed, with several other men joining them.

As the now two groups waited for everyone to get over the hill, some stood with absolute stillness, just looking towards the other group while others moved about in a frenzy, adjusting their things. A few people were crying, some looked across sadly at their friend that they would never see again, some even looked with longing. Many were glaring, obvious hatred in their eyes. Some wouldn't even look at all, wanting nothing more than to get away. At last, when the final person had made it down the hill and joined their appropriate group a strained silence fell over everyone. The cat bloodline leader spoke, his voice ringing out so that everyone could hear. "So it's been decided. For the sake of our clans, we must go our separate ways." "Yes, it would be best." The lifelong friends grasped hands saying their goodbyes. Neither of them wanted to leave but they knew it was inevitable.

Suddenly the door to the shack flew open with a loud creak before banging against the wall. Those closest jumped and everyone looked over, surprised at the unexpected noise. Murmurs ran through the crowd as those who could see explained to those who couldn't what was going on. Shock soon showed on the faces of those nearby as they watched an impossibly old lady emerge from the seemingly inhospitable shack. The murmuring grew louder as everyone heard about the old lady and those in the back moved closer to get a better look.

The crowd quickly grew silent afraid they might scare the woman away or miss something. The old woman took slow, labored steps out of the shack, a thin layer of frost crunching beneath her feet. She seemed to take her time, as if waiting for everyone to get to a place where they could hear and see. When she reached the group of men that had gathered near the shack, she stopped walking and opening her mouth, she spoke in a clear voice.

"As opposite as night and day,  
Yet one cannot exist without the other.  
The fate of many with them lay,  
Coming together in the face of danger."

Puzzled looks began to cross many people's faces but all was silent as the old woman turned around and walked back into the shack, the door closing behind her, just as abruptly as it had opened, when she stepped back inside. With the bang of the door slamming shut, voices picked back up again, everyone mumbling about what they had just heard with quite a few crying out in fear. Confused, many looked to their leaders waiting to see what they would make of what just happened. The two men looked at each other for several moments with wise, understanding eyes. After everyone quieted down the dog bloodline leader spoke. "Something to remember and pass down." "Indeed, everyone." The two friends shook their hands one last time, saying their goodbyes and before long the groups parted ways.


	2. Meetings

Inuzuka Kiba was on his way back home from a meadow that all the kids in Konoha liked to play in when he first spotted him. It was hard to miss the bright white spot against the dusty dirt road in between a green meadow and a golden field of wheat. The little dog didn't move as Kiba walked up to him, though it's not like dogs ever ran away from Kiba and his family. Coming to a stop Kiba just stood there looking at the little white dog, which barked a couple times in a high-pitched voice when they made eye contact. I wonder what he's doing here Kiba thought. Maybe he's lost or something.

"His name is Akamaru." Kiba turned around abruptly, a little startled at the noise though he would never admit it. "Mom? Sis?" Tsume looked at her son. "From now on, you will be looking after him. Got it?" Kiba looked at his mom. "Me?" After a pause and a deep breath, Kiba turned back around. He looked at the little dog that let out the tiniest of barks. I can do this he thought bending down. This is my family heritage; it's what we do.

Kiba offered his hand and watched as Akamaru gave him a sniff then licked him. He laughed, as it kind of tickled a bit. Picking Akamaru up he held him out. "I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you Akamaru," he cheerfully greeted. Akamaru let out his high-pitched bark and Hana, Kiba's sister, giggled. Kiba laughed too and then turned his head away, spitting as Akamaru peed in his face. "You've done it now, you little brat," he said wiping his face with his sleeve. In embarrassment Akamaru put his tail between his legs while Kiba's mom and sister laughed out loud. Kiba stared at the little dog in his hands, kind of grossed out that the dog just peed in his face. Akamaru let out a small whine. This is going to be an interesting friendship Kiba thought.

~~~K~~~

Mizuki's head constantly turned in every direction as she walked down the main street of Konoha. She had never been before and was excited that her dad allowed her to wander around while he delivered his messages. She also couldn't wait to rub it all into some of her brother's faces.

Imaizumi Mizuki was a little short at, only 4'3". She had straight, slightly frizzy, dark brown, almost black looking hair that came down to her waist. Her face was round, with a small nose, and eyes that matched her hair. In general she could be described as small, which made the black cat sitting upon her shoulder stand out even more. Those who noticed saw that it was big and bulky in a rather strange way, especially for a cat. They paid it no more mind however, figuring it was just a large male cat; it was perched on a little girl's shoulder after all. As she walked around, Mizuki had her hand up, stroking the side of the cat's body while it let out little content mews.

It's so different here Mizuki thought looking at all the colorful buildings with unique structures and sizes. Nothing at all like Iwa. Our buildings are all made of rock and if they're not they are painted to look like it. Iwa is so boring looking compared to Konoha. This is such a cool place. Though our ninjas are better Mizuki added as an afterthought, still with plenty of pride for her village.

She continued to wander up and down the streets, with a fascinated smile always on her face, looking at all the shops and people and buying lunch with the money her father gave her. After about an hour though Mizuki's attention began to waver. I'm kind of bored Mizuki thought after walking past another store, similar to the one she had seen on several other corners. I've pretty much seen all there is to see as far as shops go but I don't know what else there is to do or where anything is for that matter. Being with father would be even more boring though, just standing around while he and all the other important people talk and talk and talk. I wish I could find someplace to go play at least. Mizuki eventually just sighed at her predicament and continued to meander about.

~~~K~~~

Kiba strolled down the busy street, Akamaru beside him. He had cleaned himself up and now the two were out looking for something to do. Kiba talked quickly and animatedly as they walked, telling Akamaru, in great detail, about every building and person they passed. They strolled around for a while, Akamaru leading the way with his nose as he sniffed at everything. Kiba just followed; too absorbed with what he was saying to notice or care where they were going.

After going up and down every street in the shopping district, Akamaru suddenly stopped and let out a few little barks. "What is it Akamaru," Kiba asked, looking down almost as if he was surprised that Akamaru was there. Akamaru let out a few more little barks and then suddenly took off running down the street. "Hey Akamaru wait," Kiba yelled, surprised, then started running after him.

They twisted and turned through the city streets, Akamaru barking excitedly and Kiba yelling at him to stop. Eventually, Akamaru slowed down to a stop and Kiba did as well looking up from Akamaru to see why. A couple yards away from him stood a girl with a black cat on her shoulder. The cat was crouched down, hissing, with its hair all fluffed out and its back slightly arched. Kiba watched as the girl stroked the cat, talking as she tried to comfort it. "It's ok Yami, he's not going to do anything."

Kiba walked forward and picked up Akamaru. "Come on Akamaru, calm down. Don't want to scare them." Kiba looked at the girl, taking a few more steps forward with Akamaru in his arms. "Sorry about that. He just got a little excited for some reason. I just got him." The girl gave Kiba an excited and reassuring smile. "That's ok. He's cute. Can I pet him?" Kiba nodded and watched as the girl pet Akamaru, scratching him a little behind his ears and along his back. "My name is Mizuki and this is Yami. I just recently got him too," she said indicating the cat on her shoulder.

"So how old are you," Kiba asked. "I'm nine." "Me too! Are you new around here? I don't think I've ever seen you before." "I'm just visiting here with my father. He's delivering messages and stuff." "Oh, well you wanna go play in the park?" "Sure!" With that, the small group took off, both Kiba and Mizuki excited to have found something to do and someone to play with.

Kiba led Mizuki to the park where the four of them played all afternoon in the sunshine. They had lots of contests seeing who could run faster, swing higher, get down the slide first, or who could get across the monkey bars and back the quickest. Kiba was trying to show off but Mizuki wasn't about to be outdone. The hours passed and soon the light began retreating from the sky though the four newfound friends hardly noticed. They were playing a game of hide and seek, with Kiba and Akamaru hiding and Mizuki and Yami seeking.

Kiba snickered as he hid, with Akamaru, among the high branches of a tree. Mizuki was below him and had already passed by several times talking to Yami as she searched. It hadn't taken her long to come to the wooded area and Kiba figured it was luck that had brought her there first, as the park was huge with many places to hide.

The main area was a large stretch of grass, with a playground, tables, bar-b-q pits, and bathrooms, but at the edge of the field, towards the right, was the beginning of a wooded area that got denser the further you went in. Towards the left, the flat field turned into mounds, which turned in to small hills, which gave way to a rocky area with lots of small caves to investiage and rocks to climb. In the middle, forest and rock met, growing together and creating its own world to explore.

No one was a stranger to the area as they had all explored everything a thousand times over as kids. At a certain point traveling in, there was a fence that marked the end of the park and the beginning of a testing area. All parents warned their kids not to try to make it over the fence and all the kids knew, after looking beyond the fence, that they didn't want to disobey their parents this time.

The testing ground wasn't on Kiba's mind however, as he hid in the tree not far into the woods. Right now, he was actually thinking about getting down out of the tree and searching for Mizuki. It had been a while since he had been able to hear her chatting to Yami and after thinking about it, he figured it wasn't likely that she would come back that way to find him. From his perch he could also see that the sun was getting close to the horizon and he knew he had to be home soon.

Not wanting to face the wrath of his parents, Kiba, with Akamaru in the hood of his coat, made his way down the tree and onto the ground, where he started walking in the direction he last saw Mizuki go. He hadn't gone far however when he heard a panicked filled, high-pitched scream. "Yaamiii!" Kiba's eyes widened as he turned in circles trying to figure out exactly which direction the scream came from. After several seconds of spinning Akamaru let out a little whine.

"Duh," Kiba said quietly to himself, stopping and taking Akamaru out of his hood, placing him on the ground. "Where are they boy," Kiba whispered frantically as Akamaru started sniffing. After several tense seconds, for Kiba especially, Akamaru let out the lowest pitch bark he could manage, which was still pretty high, and started running. Simply hoping they couldn't be heard Kiba ran after Akamaru and their two new friends.

~~~K~~~

Mizuki was starting to think that hide and seek wasn't such a good idea. She had wandered around the edges of what Kiba said was the woods for a good fifteen minutes without finding a trace of either Kiba or Akamaru. After thinking it over Mizuki decided to head deeper into the woods. If Kiba were anything like her brothers, he wouldn't have stayed towards the edges.

Now Mizuki was really hoping that Kiba wasn't like her brothers and did hide somewhere closer to the edge of the field. She had long since picked up Yami, holding him close and muttering reassurances to him though she was really trying to reassure herself. With the increasing number trees and decreasing light, the woods were growing creepier the further Mizuki walked. The trees were getting bigger and taller and yet there were still plenty of branches in her way as well as an abundant number of roots and vines that she kept tripping over. After several quiet yowls from Yami, who was tired of being held by a constantly stumbling girl, Mizuki put him down. After that Mizuki just concentrated on following Yami who decided to turn to the left rather than lead them deeper into the forest.

They walked along for a while neither of them making any noise, so they both heard the sounds of someone talking and branches cracking. Wanting nothing more that to find Kiba, end their game, and get out of the woods Mizuki surged past Yami shouting, "Kiba!" She kept shouting as she ran into a small clearing where her last shout was cut short. As she entered the clearing Mizuki found, not a boy and his dog, but two adolescent young men. Given their vests Mizuki figured they were chunnin and judging by the smell she also figured they were drinking.

"Well, well, what do we have here," one of the men slurred after he stopped talking to his friend and took a good long look at Mizuki, his reaction time clearly slowed by all the alcohol. "S… so… sorry," Mizuki stammered taking several steps back and turning to flee. "Now hold on a minute there," came another voice, along with a hand grabbing her arm. Mizuki screamed as she was forcibly turned around to face the other man who was more sober than his friend, but still wasn't sober.

The man's hush quickly turned into a scream as Yami raced out of the woods and launched himself at the man's arm that was holding Mizuki and bite down as hard as he could. After being let go, Mizuki stumbled back and watched in horror as the man grabbed hold of Yami, pulled the cat off his arm and threw him across the clearing.

"Yaamii!"

Mizuki was moving even as she screamed, instinct kicking in, and heading towards Yami who landed on his feet but rolled over several times from the momentum. She was at his side the second after he stopped, checking for bruises, cuts, or anything that might be broken. After determining that there wasn't anything too serious, Mizuki carefully picked up Yami, cradling him in her arms and turned her attention to her slightly more imminent problem; the two drunk men who were now standing right in front of her.

"Had to make this more difficult than it should have been, didn't you," the more sober of the two said. "Jurou, what gonna do her," the other man managed to get out. "Shut up Kurou! I'm still thinking," Jurou replied.

Mizuki's mind raced. She couldn't think of a way out of her predicament. As drunk as they were, they were still chunnin and she was only an academy student; even if she tried to just run they were close enough to catch her and she didn't want Yami to get thrown around more.

Both parties were deep in thought so neither noticed the slight rustling of someone moving around among the trees. Mizuki turned to look first as Kiba came dashing out of the woods and ran right into Kurou. With little reaction time and no balance Kurou fell right into Jurou and the three went down in a tangle of limbs. "Run," Kiba yelled as he disentangled himself while Akamaru bit at the men to keep them from grabbing a hold of Kiba. Without a second thought Mizuki turned and ran only yelling "Hurry up," over her shoulder as she left the clearing.

Mizuki ran as carefully as she could. She had a hard enough time walking earlier without tripping and right now she really didn't want to jostle Yami. When she started hearing noises behind her however, she picked up the pace. The noises moved faster than she could it seemed and soon she began to trip more as her tears blurred her vision. Yami for all his slight pain remained silent.

"Mizuki," came a strained quieted shout. Mizuki stopped running and turned around, scanning the area for a few seconds before finally spotting a person. "Kiba," she called back in an uncertain hushed tone. Focusing in on the noise, Mizuki watched as Kiba pushed through a thick patch of branches with Akamaru in the hood of his jacket.

"This way," Kiba whispered, extending his hand. After adjusting Yami so he could be held with one arm, Mizuki took hold of Kiba's hand and the two were soon moving quickly through the forest. Mizuki kept her eyes down, watching Kiba's feet to make sure she didn't trip.

"They're still following us," Kiba said quietly as they moved, "There's a path up ahead that we can run along. It's more open but we can move faster that way and they're drunk enough that hopefully they won't catch up." "But they're chunnin, Kiba," Mizuki sniffed. "I know," Kiba replied, "Hopefully."

They stopped talking and soon reached the path where they both started running as fast as they could. They kept running, pushing their limits, both secretly afraid for their lives at the moment. When they grew too tired they moved off the path and into the woods, still walking as they caught their breath. They ran for what felt like hours though the sun still had yet to completely set. Despite all that, no matter how much they ran or turns they took, they could still hear the young men behind them, getting closer and closer as they grew more and more tired. Before they knew it, they pushed through a dense amount of vegetation and came face to face with a fence.

"Great," Kiba exclaimed, "We can't go any further, beyond this is a testing area! Why didn't you run the other way?" "Mizuki's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to blame me," she hissed back, "The guys who have been following us for twenty minutes were in the other direction; so obviously I ran this way." "Well why did you run into them anyways?" "I thought it was you so if you want to blame someone blame yourself."

"Hey I hear them!" "Me too! They can't be far."

"Shut up," Kiba whispered though not really that quietly. "You shut up," Mizuki replied back with the same volume. Kiba just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go this way. There's more rocks over there maybe we can lose them that way."

So the two started running again, soon making it to where the forest and rocky hillsides met. They angled back in away from the fence and before long were climbing up and over rocks, mounds of dirt, tree roots, and more in their attempt to escape. They never seemed to move fast enough though and could now hear the labored breathing of their followers.

After moving for a little bit at a steady pace Kiba abruptly halted. Mizuki, who had been watching his feet as she followed, stopped in just enough time to keep from squishing both Yami and Akamaru. "What is it," Mizuki hissed, moving up next to Kiba. "Those leaves and branches over there," Kiba replied all too calmly and with a hint of curiosity, "They look like Akamaru." Mizuki followed Kiba's hand to where he was pointing and cocked her head to the side with interest. After a moment she spoke, "No that's Yami." "Akamaru," Kiba said a little bit louder. "Yami," Mizuki declared a bit louder as well. "Akamaru!" "Yami!" "Akamaru!" "Yami!"

"I can hear them shouting." "Stupid kids."

Reminded of their situation Kiba and Mizuki looked at each other with fearful wide eyes and in an instant were scrambling over to the spot with the strange image.

"There's an opening back here," Mizuki whispered as she examined the branched and leaves. "Then go in," Kiba whispered back giving Mizuki a gentle push as she climbed through. He quickly followed and soon the two were crawling through a small tunnel, a rock on one side and tree roots and dirt on the other side. Tree roots, covered with leaves, also extended overhead, though there were openings letting in the last light of the day. Crouching together in a little nook, Mizuki and Kiba sat huddled together with Yami and Akamaru in their laps, waiting.

It was about a minute before one of the men landed on the roots knocking down some dirt and leaves. Mizuki's breath caught in her throat as she look up and saw Jurou standing right above them, scanning the horizon. Kiba's hand went over her mouth his other hand around her shoulder to keep her from making any more noise.

"I thought you had a track on them, Kurou," Jurou shouted to his friend, clearly irritated. "I did," Kurou replied back angrily, "I don't know what happened; it just disappeared." "Probably too drunk," Jurou muttered. "Just shut it Jurou," Kurou snapped shoving his supposed friend, who stumbled but gave a shove right back. "Whatever," Kurou grumbled after he regained his balance, "Let's go this way. The further away from the testing place the better." "Yeah I can't believe those two brats leading us right to it. We were just there. I didn't want to be back so soon." "I didn't want to be back ever," Kurou grunted, "Come on. Let's go." The two took off, setting off one last shower of dirt and leaves onto Kiba and Mizuki.

"Think they're gone," Mizuki asked quietly after about five minutes. "Yeah," Kiba replied, nodding. The four crawled out of their hiding spot looking around for any sign of Jurou and Kurou.

"I think we finally lost them," Kiba said after several tense seconds, letting himself relax a little. Mizuki only nodded as she let out a sigh. "The problem now," Kiba continued, "is that it's dark and I can't see well right now." Mizuki gave a small smile. "Don't worry. Yami and I can take care of that." "Don't you just mean Yami," Kiba teased as Mizuki gave Yami one last check over to make sure he was ok by himself.

Mizuki threw Kiba a glare before sticking out her tongue at him. "Just for that I'm going to leave you behind," she replied haughtily, turning around and beginning to walk away. "Wait," Kiba cried out, jumping forward and grabbing a hold of Mizuki's arm, "I was just kidding." Mizuki giggled, moving her arm to grab Kiba's hand with her own, "I know. Come on, let's get out of here." "I can agree with that," Kiba said as he reached down, scooped up Akamaru, who let out a few little barks, and deposited him in his hood. Yami let loose an impatient growl and Mizuki turned to him, rolling her eyes. "Ok Yami, lead the way."

They walked on for a bit in silence, Yami leading with Mizuki following, holding Kiba's hand to make sure he didn't get lost. After several minutes Mizuki finally whispered, "I'm sorry." There was a pause and then Kiba mumbled, "Me too." After that the tension was broken and the two started to talk quietly and eventually started laughing and joking.

When they reached the path, Mizuki picked up Yami, Kiba secured Akamaru and they broke into a steady run, both wanting nothing more than to get back to the playground. They didn't stop running until they got to the main road where plenty of people still milled about, ignoring the two children and their pets who were all covered in dirt, cuts. and bruises. Moving off to the side out of the way of all the people, Kiba and Mizuki put Akamaru and Yami on the ground and faced each other.

"I should probably get home for dinner," Kiba said after several moments of silence. "Yeah my dad wants me to be back some time soon. Well probably long before this but…" Mizuki trailed off shrugging. Kiba nodded his understanding knowing his situation was the same. "Are you going to tell him," he asked. Mizuki vigorously shook her head, "No way! Not unless I never want to go do anything by myself ever again." Kiba let out a short laugh, "True." There was another silence as the two looked at each other for a minute unsure of what to say, knowing that the chance of them seeing the new friend they just made again was close to none.

"Well I'm sure we'll see each other again someday," Mizuki said hopefully. "Yeah," Kiba replied, "Don't forget me until then." "As long as you don't forget me." Akamaru stood in front of Mizuki and let out a whine. "I won't forget you either Akamaru," she said picking him up and cuddling him. "Bye Yami," Kiba said looking down at the black cat. Yami walked over to Kiba and rubbed his head against his legs, twining himself between them. Kiba bent down and pet the cat a couple times. As Kiba stood up, Mizuki handed him Akamaru and then picked up Yami. "Bye," she said. "Bye," he repeated. They paused, just looking at each other for a moment, before turning around and going their separate ways.

~~~K~~~

Kiba walked into his house where Hana was making dinner. "Set the table," she ordered, not looking as she stirred something that was on the stove. Kiba rolled his eyes yet set the table anyways. He was putting out the silverware and Hana was setting some bread on the table when their mother walked in, all in a huff.

"What's wrong," Hana asked. "A couple people from the Imaizumi clan were here today," she answered growling. "What for," Hana questioned. "One of them was delivering some messages. I ran into him outside the Hokage's office." "Do you know him?" "Yes. His name is Ryuu. We've had some run ins before. Apparently he's also here with his daughter. They were out getting her a companion." "Did you see the girl as well?" "No." "Really? He just let her wander around or something? Aren't they only five years old when they get their cats?"

At this Kiba looked up. "Cats," he questioned. His mother looked at him, her features softening a bit before her eyes widened. "What happened to you," Tsume demanded. Kiba shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Just out playing," he replied like he got numerous cuts and bruises everyday.

Tsume just started at her son before eventually shaking her head. It wasn't like he's never come home battered before. She should probably expect it more often now that he got Akamaru.

"Well take more care next time but to answer your unspoken question, the Imaizumi clan is like us dear, except they have big cats as their companions. And yes, Hana, they are five years old when they get their cat companion. Like I've always said, they are irresponsible, obviously in many different ways." The conversation died out there as Tsume went to go clean up, clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore. Kiba went back to setting the table thinking nothing more of the matter.

~~~K~~~

Early in the morning the next day, Ryuu and Mizuki left Konoha and were back on the road to the Hidden Rock Village. As they walked Ryuu continued to interrogate his daughter about the night before. "I still don't see how just you and Yami could get so beat up." "We were just playing Dad. There was this hill and some rocks and trees; it's not like I've never had some scratches and bruises." "Yes but normally your brothers caused those. Poor Yami, must have taken quite a tumble." "He'll be ok right," Mizuki asked, quickly turning to her dad with a worried look on her face. A gentle smile crossed Ryuu's face over his daughter's reaction. "Yes he's fine. First in a long line of injuries I'm afraid."

"I'm not sure I like that so much," Mizuki stated after a moments pause. "I know sweetie," Ryuu replied, "But that's what comes of being a ninja." Mizuki nodded her head in understanding but still mumbled, "I'm still not sure I like it." Ryuu just smiled again and looked around at their surroundings not saying anymore. He knew Mizuki, like everyone else, would come to terms with it someday.

They walked along for a while with their own thoughts, just listening to everything around them when suddenly Ryuu quietly muttered, "I'm glad to get away from there." "Why," Mizuki questioned not missing a thing, "I liked it there. It was a nice place and the buildings were really fun to look at and there were lots of cool shops and the park was neat too." "Iwa's better though," Mizuki added afterwards not wanting to seem like she didn't like her own village.

Ryuu let out a laugh at his daughter before answering, "Yes but the Inuzuka clan lives there. I always found them to be a rude bunch of people." "Who are they?" "They are a clan like ours except they have dogs as their companions instead of cats." "Oh," Mizuki mumbled. I wonder if Kiba was one of them. Nah what are the chances? Lots of people have dogs as pets.

Dismissing the thought, Mizuki kept talking, "I can't wait till we get home. I miss everyone and mom's cooking." "Yeah," Ryuu agreed, "She'll be happy too, that you have Yami. She was beginning to worry." "Because it was taking me so long?" "Yes," Ryuu said giving a laugh, "I suppose we should have seen it coming though. You always tagged behind Ichiro and are a lot like him. He took a little bit longer too but not as long as you did." "Well Ichiro was lucky that there was a black leopard around when there was. There was no black jaguar around for me."

Mizuki nuzzled her face into the top of Yami's head, who she was holding, but quickly returned to talking. "So this means I get to really start training now huh dad? Will Ichiro train me? Someday I hope to be just like you and Kohaku and Kin." Ryuu just nodded at his daughter's rambling, looking down at the two lions that walked next to him. He inwardly chuckled to himself, remembering back at Konoha and the looks on people's faces. Kohaku and Kin would never attack unless ordered.

Both Ryuu and Mizuki watched as Yami decided to jump from her arms and begin running around the lions' legs, pouncing on their feet and often tripping. The lions paid Yami no mind easily stepping over him. After a while Yami jumped on Kin's back who stopped and growled. Yami however, didn't move. "Stubborn just like you," Ryuu remarked.

"Aw you don't mind do you Kin," Mizuki asked squatting in front of her. The lioness let out an exasperated growl but then started purring as she rubbed against Mizuki's neck. "Thanks Kin," Mizuki said letting her hand go down the side of the lioness's body. Her name matched her well, as her fur gleamed golden in the sunlight.

"How about you Kohaku? Would you like to give me a ride," Mizuki asked turning towards the large lion. Kohaku licked her cheek and Mizuki excitedly climbed on, digging her hands in his amber mane. "Kohaku you spoil her," Ryuu said. "I spoil all your cubs. I'll spoil mine as well," Kohaku replied. Ryuu laughed. "Better enjoy that while you can Mizuki," he said, "Soon you'll be too big to ride on his back." "That's what I'm doing," Mizuki replied, "Enjoying it." Mizuki laid herself down and smiled, looking over at Yami as they continued moving on.

~~~K~~~

When they reached their road, Mizuki grabbed Yami and raced ahead of her father to their house. She immediately started showing Yami the small front yard, letting him walk across the grass to feel what it was like, and explaining each plant in rapid detail. By the time Ryuu, Kohaku, and Kin arrived Mizuki had moved on to all the different rocks that were scattered across the area and was telling the story behind each one.

Smiling at his daughter's energy Ryuu, followed by Kohaku and Kin, walked up the red stone walkway in the middle of the yard that led to his family's single level, red, stone house. Ryuu opened the front door to a small square entryway with a single little square table in the right corner and shoes scattered all over the floor. In front of him a little to the left was a long hallway that opened into a huge living room. In the middle of the hall on the left side, was a doorway, which Ryuu expected that the person he wanted to see most, was going to emerge from.

"Sora! Honey, were home," Ryuu called out as he walked through the front door. A woman soon came running through the doorway and down the hall. Reaching him she jumped at her husband, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He returned her embrace and they both just stood there in silence, hugging each other.

"Oh I'm so glad your home," Sora said after several moments, "Where's Mizuki?" "She's outside. She's showing Yami the front yard." Sora jumped back. "She finally found one. Oh that's great! What is he?" "A black jaguar." "A black jaguar," Sora said looking at her husband thoughtfully, "Well that's so obvious. Why didn't we think of that before?"

"You were too busy worrying the entire time." Sora turned around to look at her two clouded leopards that had entered the room. "Can you blame a mother," she said looking at Raiden who was the one who had just spoke. "The cubs will be glad that you're back Ryuu," Arashi, the other clouded leopard, said, "She's been going crazy since you've left." "Oh she's always been crazy," Ryuu said pulling Sora in for a quick kiss. She pulled back, smiling playfully, "Hey now."

"Mom!"

Sora turned to the voice and had just enough time to kneel down before Mizuki threw herself into her mother's arms. "It's good to have you back sweetheart," Sora whispered into her daughter's ear. "I'm glad to be home," Mizuki muttered giving her mom an extra squeeze before pulling away.

"You have to meet Yami," Mizuki said quickly, her energy reappearing after her greeting with her mother. She went over to the cat that was hanging back rather shyly at the door and picked him up, turning to face her mother again. Sora went over and started petting Yami. "Hello Yami. Welcome to the family." Yami let out a little mew.

"Where is everyone," Mizuki asked walking over to set Yami down in front of Raiden and Arashi so they could get acquainted, "I want them all to meet Yami." "They are still out training dear," Sora replied grabbing a hold of Ryuu's hand then heading towards the hallway with him in tow. Giving the two clouded leopards affectionate nudges, Mizuki then tailed after her mother who was heading back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Aw I get back after being away for so long and no one is even here to greet me or Yami. Aren't they excited to see him?" "Hey now, what am I," Sora teased her daughter. "But yes they will be excited to meet him and don't worry, everyone will be getting back soon. Why don't you go show Yami the rest of the house while you wait for them."

At her mother's suggestion, Mizuki went and scooped up Yami, taking him to her room. After turning down a couple halls, she entered her room, kicked off her shoes, and changed out of her dirty traveling clothes. "So Yami, this is my room," Mizuki stated gesturing to her average size room with a closet, dresser, desk, and bed. "You'll be sleeping here with me, of course. What do you think?" _It's bright,_ Yami said looking around at all the neon colored objects hanging everywhere. "I like bright colors. I think they're pretty and fun. Do you want something darker? I have some new posters I've been meaning to put up." Mizuki pulled out the posters and unrolled them to show to Yami. There were colorful and very pretty pictures of fairies on them, however the backgrounds were all black. _I like those._ "Great! We'll put them up later, but now I'll go show you the rest of the house."

Mizuki picked up Yami and went out her door. She walked through the halls, pointing out everyone's room and explaining the story that was behind each picture that hung on the wall. Her bare feet padded across the cold stone floor as she walked around the house. I missed that she thought, enjoying the feeling. Mizuki walked through the whole house showing Yami the living room, kitchen, dining room, the playroom which was now mostly used for indoor training, her parents den, office area, and eventually taking him outside where she showed him around their large backyard which included another small training area.

~~~K~~~

The front door burst open and through it came two identical looking boys, running, shouting and laughing. Right behind them raced a snow leopard and a saber tooth. "Quiet down Saburo, Shiro," Ryuu yelled at them from the kitchen. "Dad," they both cried out, quickly running into the kitchen and jumping on their father. "Is Mizuki back too? "Of course she is." "Great I can try out that new move." "Me too!"

"Be nice to your sister. Go find her too, she has someone you should meet," Sora said. "Not them," Mizuki said walking into the kitchen from the living room, "They are always mean to me." Mizuki made a face at her brothers as they turned to look at her. "Hey cool, a black jaguar," Shiro said walking over. "His name is Yami," Mizuki said excitedly, instantly forgetting about everything she just said.

The three youngest siblings headed back into the living room where Shiro greeted Yami along with his saber tooth, Yasu. The same then happened with Saburo and his snow leopard, Takeshi. Mizuki continued to talk enthusiastically about Yami and her trip. The twins, a year older and also a bit jealous that Mizuki got to go on such a big trip, soon began to pick on her. "I'm not sure I'm ready for all this noise again," Ryuu commented to Sora as the teasing grew louder.

"Dad," another boy said, silently entering the kitchen and going to hug his father. "Hey there Jirou. Nice to see you too," Ryuu said hugging him back, "You should go see Mizuki. She has someone she wants you to meet." "Ok," Jirou simply said walking off with his lynx, Daiki, beside him. Ryuu looked at his wife and she gave a knowing look back. While Jirou always got along with his brothers and sisters he never really connected with any one of them being kind of a loner. They were glad he had Daiki. He became a little bit more open once he got him.

"Jirou," Mizuki yelled running over and wrapping her arms around her brother once he entered the living room. Jirou hugged her back letting out a small smile. He always had a soft spot in his heart for his little sister, who was two years younger than him.

Yami had walked over during their hug and was now sitting next to Mizuki. Part of his head was against her leg as he shyly eyed the lynx. "Yami, this is Jirou and Daiki." Daiki moved forward and gave Yami a lick and then Jirou picked him up. "You would get a black jaguar," he said with a smile, petting the cat a little and then giving Yami back to Mizuki before he headed to his room.

The front door opened once more and three more people and their cats poured in. Hearing the noise Mizuki ran down the hallway to them. "Ichiro," she yelled jumping into her oldest brother's arms. He spun her around once and then moved her to his hip. "You're getting to be too big for this," he said. "Well maybe you should just get bigger faster," Mizuki retorted. Ichiro let her down and she ran to get Yami. One by one, Mizuki introduced him to everyone: Yukiko, who was three years older than Mizuki, and her white tiger Gina; Hikari, who was four years older, and her cheetah Mai; and of course Ichiro, who was five years older, and his black leopard Amaya.

"Awesome, little sister," Ichiro said after everyone greeted Yami, "I'll have to teach you all I know." Mizuki let out a smile of pure delight. "Can we start tonight," she asked excitedly, not being able to wait until she became just like her brother. Ichirou just laughed. "Maybe tomorrow," he replied.

"All right everyone," Sora called out, "It's time to eat." The three oldest siblings went to the kitchen and hugged their dad before helping move all the food to the dining room table and Mizuki went and got Jirou and Daiki from their room. After much fuss and noise everyone sat down and ate, the family together again.


End file.
